


The Personal Trainer

by LarryOtp



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Insecure Niall, M/M, Niam - Freeform, One Shot, personal trainer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryOtp/pseuds/LarryOtp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Niall gets a hot new personal trainer. </p><p>Let's just say he's never enjoyed exercise so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Personal Trainer

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I posted this on my wattpad account (radiolarry) first, so its all my work. I wish I owned the characters, but unfortunatly not. Hope you like it!

The Personal Trainer

Words: 3,410

-

"6? In the bloody morning?" 

Niall didn't like the thought of waking up early on a Saturday morning. But waking up early on a Saturday morning to exercise was an even worst thought. 

Louis frowned from the other side of the line. "Niall, if you want to take this diet thing seriously you need to be more organized." 

Niall held the phone closer to his ear and sat down on the bed. "Louis, this diet thing wasn't even my idea."

"So why are you doing this?"

"You know why," Niall hissed. "Zayn said-"

"For fuck sake Niall," Louis said. "Who cares what Zayn said? You had just broken up with him and he was angry. He didn't mean a word he said."

Niall poked at the soft pudge that was his stomach. "He did," He mumbled, a fat tear rolling down his tinted cheek as the words that Zayn had said that night stabbed him in the heart. "I'm all those things."

Worthless. Fat. Pudgy. 

"Don't you ever say that," Louis said, angrily. It upset him that his best friend really believed he wasn't worth it. Especially when he loved him to pieces. "You know that's not true." 

"But that's the thing, Lou." Niall whispered. "It is true. I was just too blind to see it."

Louis frowned. "You're not giving this up, are you?"

Niall shook his head, even thought the older boy couldn't see him.

"Even if it means you have to get up at six every morning for four days a week? Even if it means you'll have to be on a strict diet? No nandos for at least a year?"

Niall let out a shaky breath and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "I can do it."

"Okay," Louis said. "Just don't overwork yourself mate, alright? There is nothing wrong with your body."

Niall's bottom lip quivered. It meant a lot to him to have such a loving friend like Louis. "Thanks, Lou."

The boy on the other end of the line sighed. "Sure thing, mate. Oh, and make sure you get a good trainer."

"Will do." And with that, Niall hang up. 

-*-

 

Niall thought he must have read over fifty personal trainers before he found the perfect one. They were either "too old", "too shaggy", "too unfit", "too ew" or "too boring". It was hard for him to find one person who wasn't any of those things. Until he came across a website called Fitness For You. 

He scrolled down the "meet our trainers" page, until he came across one called Liam Payne. Niall stopped scrolling, and read over his profile. He was described as young, experienced, and friendly. He even had his name put down for the 2012 Olympics, which Niall thought was very impressive.

"He's perfect," He muttered, smiling to himself. He picked up the phone, and dialed the number flashing on his laptop screen. A woman picked up, and asked how she could help.

"Hello, I'm looking for a personal trainer?" Niall said.

"Yes. Okay." He could tell the woman was nodding along to his words. "Is there any particular trainer you would like?"

The blonde boy read over the name on the page. "Er, yeah. Liam Payne?"

The woman sighed, somewhat dreamily. "Ah, yes. Mr Payne. We'll get him on the line for you right now."

"Thank you." 

Niall waited patiently as they transferred the call. Suddenly, his phone beeped. "Hello?"

"Hi," A warm, thick voice greeted. "It's Liam."

"H-hello," Niall managed to say, stumbling over his words. He had been taken aback by how gentle and deep Liam's voice was. "I'm Niall, Niall Horan."

He could sense the smile in Liam's voice as he spoke. "Hi, Niall. I'm guessing you're calling for a personal trainer, am I right?"

Niall nodded enthusiastically. "You're damn right I am." 

Liam chuckled sweetly. "So when do you want to start?"

"Saturday, if that's okay with you."

"Woah, of course it is but, Niall, that's tomorrow. Are you sure you're ready?"

The boy in question groaned. "Yes. My best friend, Louis, said most personal trainers start at 6 am. Is he right?" He pleaded he wasn't.

Liam burst out laughing. "Oh god no! I'm not that mean!"

Niall let out a sigh in relief. "Oh thank god. What time will you be here then?"

"9:30, four days a week for a year. How's that sound?"

"Sounds good. Price?"

"£300 a month."

The Irish boy shrugged. Money wasn't really a question with him, as his parents were rich and had left him half of their money when they moved. "So I start tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." 

Niall grinned, feeling oddly excited. "See you then!"

He could hear the grin in Liam's voice as he said goodbye. That night when Niall went to sleep, he couldn't help but not wait until the next morning. Which was weird. Who knew he would ever be this excited for exercise?

-*-

Niall was awake and ready for his first day of training at 9:30am. He was stood outside his house dressed in a nike top, matching shorts and white adidas trainers when a black car showed up. He continued his stretching as a man stepped out of the car, dark shades covering his eyes. 

Niall stopped what he was doing, and looked the man up and down. He swore his heart stopped beating for a minute. This man wasn't attractive. He was gorgeous. No... He was perfect. Enough to make a teenage girl swoon, or in this case, a man in his early twenties.

"Are you Niall?" Liam asked, with a smile that showed his straight, white teeth. 

Niall found himself nodding. "That's me."

Liam looked the boy up and down, his eyebrows raised. He couldn't help but wonder if he got the wrong Niall Horan. This one didn't look half bad compared to most of his other clients. Actually, he looked pretty good. Liam couldn't figure why this perfectly shaped boy would want a personal trainer.

"I see you've been getting ready," Liam pointed out. "How long?"

Niall felt the blood rush to his cheeks as he looked at the slightly taller boy. "Ten minutes."

Liam clapped his hands together. "Great, that's your stretches done then. Shall we begin?"

The Irish boy kept his head down as he nodded, trying to hide the rising blush on his pale face. There was something about his personal trainer, he wasn't exactly sure what, that gave him a warm feeling inside. And that also made him excited for exercise, which never, ever happened. 

The first day of training was the hardest, as you'd have expected. Except poor Niall hadn't thought it through. He didn't think he would be this tired at the end. He didn't think his legs would be begging him for a long, hot bath. He didn't think his lungs would be aching, and he defiantly didn't think he'd be hard from watching his personal trainer show off his drool worthy abs, his tongue dangling biceps and his muscly legs. Niall didn't know what he expected, but it wasn't any of that. 

That was why, at the end of his first session, that not only his legs and lungs were sore, but also the bulge in his pants was aching for attention. 

As soon as Liam had left, Niall took a shower to get rid of the sweat, and the problem 'downstairs'. Meanwhile, Liam was having almost the same problem. The memories of the day came back to him as he drove home. Niall running, Niall sweating, Niall panting, Niall, Niall, Niall. But these thoughts hadn't gone to his pants, they had gone straight to his heart. He knew there was more to the training than Niall was telling him. And that's why he was curious to know what it was.

Because one thing was certain. Liam's newest client was not in need for training. At least, that's what he thought. 

-*-

"And you're enjoying training?" Louis shook his head in disbelief. "I never thought the day would come when I would hear that from Niall Horan." He joked playfully.

Niall laughed and punched his best friend's shoulder lightly. "Shut up, Lou."

Louis chuckled then raised his eyebrows. "It's not possibly anything to do with the oh-so-hot trainer you have, is it?"

The two turned the corner in the huge shopping centre, making their way towards Costa where they would have lunch. Louis's question surprised Niall, and caused him to blush unexpectedly. 

"Wh-what do you mean?" He asked, as he opened the door to Costa and let them both in.

Louis smirked. "You know exactly what I mean."

Niall felt the heat rise up his neck. "Whatever, do you want to go in the cue or will I?"

The smirk continued to play on Louis's lips. "No, I'll do it. The usual, yeah?"

"Yeah," Niall mumbled. "Thanks." 

He watched as Louis walked off swaying his hips a bit too enthusiastically. Niall rolled his eyes and sat a table of four, seeing as it was the only free one in the cafe. Today was a very busy day. He sat knealing on his elbow, with his hand cupping his chin while watching people rush around from shop to shop. A familiar figure walked -or rather speed walked- past, the window. Niall sat up quickly. Was that...? 

The figure was gone by the time Niall's eyes had focused on the busy crowd. He sat back down in a jolt, his mind all over the place. He was pretty sure that had been his personal trainer, Liam. Who else had that perfect, shaven brown hair, those adoring eyes, that sweet, button nose, those big, pouty lips? 

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud clink as Louis placed a tray of goodies down on the table. The Doncaster lad gave his best friend an apologetic smile. He took his jacket off and hang it on the chair, as he went to sit down opposite Niall. He picked up the tray, and set it down in front of his friend. 

"Here you go," Louis said. "An expresso and a choc-chip-muffin, heated, just as you like it."

Niall forced a smile, took the mug and plate and set it before him. "Thanks, Lou."

Louis could tell something was up. "Hey, you alright?" 

Niall sighed as Louis picked up his own cup of yorkshire tea, and his plate which held an empire buscuit on top. He wasn't sure how he felt, and why he was feeling this way. "Yeah, I'm fine," He looked at the window. "Just thought I saw someone. Tha's all." 

Louis nodded. "Take some expresso, it'll lift your spirits."

So Niall did just that. And he found that Louis was right, it did 'lift his spirits'. 

Just as Niall was finishing off the last bite of his muffin, he saw a curly head pop out from the crowd, and walk into the cafe. He smirked and looked back at Louis -who was still talking about who knows what- and waited.

"Guess who?"

Hands were covering Louis's eyes. Niall smiled up at the person who had joined them, who winked at the blonde boy in return. Louis's face went from shock, to worry, to playful as small giggled spilt out of his mouth. "Santa?"

The curly boy chuckled and took his hands away. "Good guess," He leant down to kiss Louis's cheek. "But not close."

Louis giggled again. "Harry!"

Harry grinned and sat on the seat next to his boyfriend. "How are you, babe?"

"I'm good," The boy in question said. "Me and Niall were just out shopping." He sent me a smile before looking back at Harry. "Why are you here?"

Harry put on a fake, hurt look. "Why? Do you not want me here?"

Louis slapped Harry's shoulder lightly. "Of course I do, silly!"

"I'm just playing with you, Lou," Harry said,"I was here shopping for clothes and then I remembered that you would be here with Niall today. So I knew exactly where to find you."

Louis giggled. "You know me so well."

Harry smiled lovingly and leant forward so his lips were brushing against Louis's stubbly cheek. "Of course I do, baby," He whispered, before slamming his lips against Louis's slightly smaller ones. The older boy let out a soft moan at the contact, and lifted his hand up to Harry's neck.

Niall watched in silence as the two went from kissing, to chatting, to flirting, and to kissing again. He couldn't help the warm pit of jealously that lay deep down in his stomach. He couldn't help but realise how cute they were when they talked, how sweet they were when they flirted, and how hot they were when they kissed. He also couldn't but feel lonely, wishing he had someone he could be like that with.

When would it be his turn?

-*-

The answer came to Niall less than a month later. 

It happened when he was out jogging with Liam, his chest rising at falling quickly, his breath coming out in little pants, and his feet heavy. His lungs were aching and begging for him to stop. His forehead was slick with sweat, his blonde hair sticking to it. So, yeah, it wasn't the most romantic scenery.

The sky was grey, bucket loads of rain was pouring down, and there was not a single cloud in the sky. It was a cold, and bitter day. 

"I think we can stop for a minute, if you want." Liam announced, just as they were turning the corner by an old bridge.

Niall found his throat dry, so he just nodded instead, hoping Liam would catch it. Luckily, he did, and he jogged to a tree, the blonde boy close behind. He sat down, Niall beside him, and they both took a long, needed drink out of their water bottles. 

Liam turned to Niall. "You okay? Feeling an improvement yet?"

They had been running this track for ten days now. It was a mile long, and Liam hoped to god he wasn't working too hard on Niall. But he couldn't help it. Any excuse to see the boy sweating and panting was good enough for him. My bad, his inner-voice said. 

Niall cleared his throat and nodded. "Yeah. There was no way I could've done this a week or two ago."

Liam chuckled. "I dunno, you're not bad... for a beginner."

Niall rolled his eyes and playfully pushed Liam onto the ground, causing the older boy (by a month) to laugh loudly. Niall's eyes sparkled. The sound to him was like an angel calling him from heaven. Call him cliche, but he couldn't think of a better way to describe it.

Before another thought could hit him, he found himself being dragged down onto the ground. He hit his back hard against Liam's chest, which was very hard indeed. No wonder. Liam was as fit, if not even fitter than David fucking Beckham. 

Niall chuckled and turned himself around, so he was laying on his belly, his face facing Liam's. "I like this position," He whispered. He smiled proudly as Liam blushed and hid his face behind his large hands.

Without another thought, Niall took Liam's hands in his own, and took them away from his face. Liam's eyes widened, as his cheeks reddened even more. Niall could feel his pulse in his ears, as he kept his hands intertwined with Liam's. The warm contact was filling his heart up with desire, and a hot pool was forming in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to feel more of him. He wanted him so bad, in every single way. 

Niall leant in closer, and brought his hand to Liam's face, cradling his slightly stubbly cheek. Liam's didn't move an inch. All he did was keep his eyes on Niall's face. Niall, Niall, with his flawless smile, Niall, Niall with his piercing blue eyes. Once again, all that was running through Liam's head was, Niall, Niall, Niall. 

Suddenly, Liam whispered, "Kiss me."

Niall's eyes widened as his pulse sped up. "Wh-what?"

Liam closed his eyes, took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "Kiss, me." 

And Niall did just that. He kissed him with so much love, and so much passion. He kissed him like there was no tomorrow. He kissed him as if nothing else in the world mattered but Liam, Liam, Liam. And what a kiss it was. What a fucking good kiss it was. Niall hadn't kissed anyone who felt as good as Liam did. He hadn't tasted anyone like Liam tasted, and he defiantly hadn't ever felt so much pleasure as Liam was giving him right now.

And, yeah, he realised how cliche this was. First kiss in the rain, if Louis heard about this he'd never hear the end of it. He pulled away from Liam, panting harder than he had when he was running. His eyes scanned up and down his face. His red, swollen lips, his tinted, flushed, cheeks, his brown eyes, dark. "Sue me," Niall grumbled, before smashing his lips back against the older boy's. 

-*-

It had been three months since Niall and Liam's first kiss. Three months since Niall decided he should start to take his training more serious, and god was he enjoying it. 

Here he was sat, in costa, opposite Harry and Louis, while drinking his usual expresso. His head tilted slightly to the side as he watched his best friend laugh with his boyfriend over some joke Harry had told. He couldn't help but smile. No wonder he had been so jealous of their relationship a few months back. It really was something.

A ding chimed through the cafe, signalling that a new customer had walked through the door. Niall's head shot up and to the door. His smile widened. There, stood looking like a god, was the man he was proud to call his boyfriend. He chuckled at the poor boy's face, that looked lost as he looked around the cafe.

"Liam!" Niall called, "Over here!"

Liam looked over, realization flashing across his features. He waves awkwardly, before shuffling over. Niall stands up, feeling everyone's eyes on him. He ignores them, grabs Liam's face between his hands, and kisses him. Liam relaxes into the kiss, and wraps his arms around Niall's tiny waist. 

Niall's hands go from his face to the nape of his neck, and pulls him in impossibly closer. Liam moans into Niall's mouth, which the Irish boy swallows as their tongues dance and intertwine together. 

Someone clears their throat from behind them. Niall rolls his eyes and pulls back from his boyfriend. He looks back at Louis. It isn't his first time hearing him clear his throat. "Yes?" Niall says, his voice frustrated.

Louis smirked. "I'd just like to point out -oh, hi Liam- that you're in public and you should save all that," he does a sexual gesture with his fingers, "for the bedroom."

Niall's jaw hangs open, as he finds no words to say. Liam takes a seat and drags his blonde boy down onto his lap, as the three boys laugh. Niall blushes and digs his face deep into Liam's sweater, inhaling the sweet scent of his boyfriend. "Shut up," he grumbles.

Liam smirks and places a soft peck on Niall's cheek. "Sorry babe."

Niall smiles up at Liam and cuddles into his chest. "I love you," He admits. 

Liam kisses the top of the Irish boy's head. "And I love you," He says back.

Niall grins and sets his head back on Liam's chest. 

The next hour is spent with the four boys laughing, joking, and chatting about anything that popped into their minds. Which was a hell of a lot. Niall found himself smiling. This time, he wasn't sitting alone. He wasn't jealous, and he wasn't questioning his reason for living. He looked up at Liam, who was smiling that dazzling smile that made Niall's legs go weak. He had found his reason. 

It had finally been his turn.

-*- Fin -*-

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments yey.


End file.
